


Your Otherworldly Evilness

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [20]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Terror, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, Nightmares, October Prompt Challenge, POV First Person, Playful teasing, Reader is gender neutral, Sharing a Bed, Snatcher acting like a dad, october writing challenge, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Bow has a nightmare -- and it's usually you who comes to the girls' comfort in the dead of night.It's nice to have a hand sometimes.
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Your Otherworldly Evilness

My eyes are bleary as I wake slowly to distant crying... or something. Talking? Weepy talking? Uuuugh, I dunnooooo... What time is iiiiit? 

I dunno- and I don’t have time to check as I get up and out of bed, grabbing something to tie my hair back as I yawn, shuffling through the dark. 

This has been a thing recently – Hattie or Bow waking in the night either panicked or terrified – they’ve been through some pretty frightening ordeals on this planet. And while Hattie typically handled them pretty well on her own, Bow was... well, she was a little more sensitive. Not to imply that she isn’t brave, they both are, but y’know. They’re kids. 

The doors to my room open automatically as I move into the main hub and down a ladder to Hattie and Bow’s room, walking down the purple hallway, voices clearer as I get closer. 

Bow sounds so, so tired as she mumbles something I can’t quite understand yet, and the other voice is- 

“Really? That’s it? I was expecting something a little more fun. Like spiders or... axe murderers or something.” 

Snatcher’s tired voice is gruff and a little deeper than usual as he talks quietly. 

The doors to their room open, and Snatcher looks up from his arms in the darkened room where Bow was cradled – oooooh my goooooooood. I can’t help but smile at that, even if I am up at who knows what hour. It's too cute -- she's falling back asleep on his shoulder.

Bow continues, mumbling, half asleep. 

“-And then they wanted to eat me...” She sniffles, burying her face in his fluff. He leans back against the headboard of her bed that he was sitting on – Hattie was still snuggled up in her bed, hugging her Mafia doll, her blanket half-off her bed. 

“I don’t see why – you don’t look like you’d taste very good.” 

Snatcher continues talking to Bow while I walk between the girls’ beds to tuck Hattie back in, smoothing her hair back and out of her face. 

Bow mumbles something else that I don’t quite catch, turning back to look at the two of them. 

“No. Now go to sleep.” 

She mumbles again, a little more insistent, but no more understandable. 

Snatcher sighs heavily as he closes his eyes, still holding Bow close. 

“I can tell you how to make cyanide out of a peach pit, but as far as actual stories go...” 

I move to join them, sitting carefully down as I reach under the bed, pulling out a book of stories and opening it up in my lap as I lean against Snatcher’s arm. He opens his eyes to look at me as I get comfortable. 

“Once upon a time, there was a young prince...” 

I read one of her favorite stories – beauty and the beast – as I snuggle up to Snatcher. He’s holding Bow with his right arm, and his left ends up around me as I read quietly to fill the space – Bow's out like a light pretty quickly, breathing softly. 

I sit up a little more, yawning as I gesture to her. 

“She’s out.” 

Snatcher looks down at her, her head resting in the fluff that is his shoulder.

“If she drools on me I’m throwing her out of the airlock.” 

I lean up to kiss his cheek before I move off of the bed, setting the book quietly down where I’d gotten it. 

“If you don’t want drool on you, put her back in bed.” 

He’s quiet for a long moment as I walk over to his edge of her bed, unmoving. 

“...If I put her down now she’ll just wake back up and we’ll be here all night.” 

Uh huh. 

I stand beside him, a soft smile on my face. 

“You’re a good man, Snatcher.” 

I cup his face, running my thumbs over where his cheeks would be. 

“Me? A good man? I’ve never been so offended.” 

I laugh quietly, watching his charming grin take over his face as his free hand runs up and down Bow’s back soothingly. 

“Please forgive me, your otherworldly evilness.” We meet in a soft kiss that doesn’t nearly last long enough. 

“That’s much better. Now,” He moves to phase through the bed slowly, leaving Bow laying comfortably on her bed so I can tuck her in. 

Snatcher re-appears behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist as he nuzzles his face into my neck. 

“That’s two brats down,” he kisses my neck softly as I practically melt into him, a tired, lazy smile on my face as I fall back into his arms. “One to go.” 

I scoff – oh, what a jerk. I’m the brat, huh? Says the one who said he would throw a child into space if she drooled on him. 

I turn, wrapping my arms around his neck, quirking a brow at him. 

“And just how do you plan on knocking me out for the night?” 

“Oh, trust me – I have my ways.” He winks, and I can’t hold back my quiet laughter, burying my face in his fluff. 

“Oh- oh my god, you’re gonna make me wake them up. Come on,” I kiss the corner of his mouth before I let him go and take his hand, leaving the girls’ room. 

“...what did Bow have a nightmare about?” 

“Ooooooh, it might have been about a certain lake..... filled with a certain type of creature. That began to eat people.” 

“You did not show her Lake Placid while I was out.” 

“...In my defense, it was very funny.” 

I groan, rolling my eyes as I continued to make my way back to my room. I specifically asked him NOT to scar them with my collection of horror movies. 

“Thanks for that. Bow’s gonna be having nightmares for the rest of the week.” 

“You're welcome! I needed some fresh, new ideas for scaring the life out of the fools that wander into my forest-” 

“And what better way to get nightmare fuel than by traumatizing my sisters?” 

“Exactly!” 

I sigh as we come upon my room, sitting tiredly on the bed, letting go of his hand to snuggle up in the covers. 

“...why are you like this?” 

He settles down behind me, sitting on the bed and making himself comfortable. I roll over and wrap my arms around his noodle form, closing my eyes, happy to be back in bed again. 

“Handsome? Charming? Clever?” 

“Yes, yes, but I meant a pain in my butt.” 

“Oh! That!” he’s petting my hair as I start to drift back off, the soft glow of space and its twinkling stars visible out the window, giving him just enough light to read – I don’t need to have my eyes open to know that’s what he’s doing. “I can’t help it – it's just so much fun!” 

I laugh, half-conscious now. 

He’s such a bastard – but I love him so. 

“will y’ stay ‘till I fall asleep?” My mumbled request is met with a quiet sigh as he brushes a lock of hair from my face – his cold fingertips make me feel safe – at home. 

“Of course,” his quiet reassurance is followed by, “But could ya do me a favor and conk out quickly? I’ve got plans to go and haunt this poor soul before daybreak.” 

I hum in agreement as I snuggle him close, letting him continue to pet my hair. 

I’m asleep in less than a minute, warm and content, being pet by a ghost.


End file.
